


故事集：第二个故事

by Nemo1025



Category: RPS, 同人rps, 居白 - Fandom, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1025/pseuds/Nemo1025
Summary: 不懂饭圈。含sp情节。朱白rps，现代娱乐圈AU，含私设请理解，话多慢热，描写废请结合上下文食用，祝愉。





	1. 我的私心全部都是为你

相识到定情，定情再到如今。不知不觉两个人就这么忙忙碌碌，却平平静静的在一起快有两年的时间了。期间发生了很多有喜有忧的事，却让两个本是陌路的人越来越近。有人说，只有两个不同却互补的人才适合在一起。可白宇觉得，他们俩同是白羊座，同样都是演员，甚至同样都是男性，可没有人比他们更适合在一起。

可是非常偶尔的时候，他也会有一点小小小小的自我怀疑，比如……

 

因为挣脱不过，白宇此时正在试图和他龙哥讲道理。

只不过，他的处境似乎并不如意。

朱一龙一只手按在人纤细的小腰上将人紧紧扣在沙发椅扶手上，白宇上半身微微向前倾，手臂支撑在沙发上以防止自己的脸和平时屁股坐的地方亲密接触在一起。

“龙哥，龙哥！朱一龙，你干啥啊你有话能不能好好说你。” 白宇被人恐吓，声音都急的劈叉变调了，武力值不敌，他似乎在试图用自己能言善辩的能力来解救自己于水火的境地。

看着手底下按着的，虽然嘴上叽里呱啦的胡说一气，可是身体只是小范围的挣扎却没有跟自己使蛮力的人。朱一龙皱着的眉毛虽然仍然纠结在一起，可是心里还是无奈的叹口气。

“我再问你一遍，是工作室，还是你自己的主意？”

白宇又不说话了，因为他知道实话对自己不利，然而谎话没有意义。他知道这人大概为什么生气，这人从早上自己无意中说漏嘴开始就一直面无表情。

几天前他收到了工作室转给他的几个有意向的制片人发来的邀请，从几个不同主题内容的剧本中，白宇看中了一个敏感题材的电视剧。他喜欢这个片子，并不是因为他恰好开启了自己喜欢同性的新世界大门。他只是作为一个演员，单纯的被这个故事和人物吸引。

无关风花雪月，无关小情小爱。只是两个互相依存的角色，和跨越古今故事格局壮阔却细腻的融入生活的故事。他觉得题材足够新颖特别，十分有挑战性，值得去试一试。

而且，白宇其实有很多没法说的私心。

朱一龙哪能不了解白宇，见人沉默不语消极抗争，伸手就捏住人左边臀峰上的肉狠狠一拧。白宇受不住疼，立马挣扎的像一条被熊逮住的活鱼。

“龙哥，有话好好说不行啊你这干啥嘛你。”白宇跟朱一龙一起从来都不瞎讲究，伸手就要挡在身后阻止这人的暴行，朱一龙一把抓住人胡乱向后乱挥的手臂，单手抓着人手腕扣着按在人的腰际。像是为了惩罚他负隅顽抗的言行，四下张望没有发现趁手能用的东西后，他干脆举起手掌狠狠扇在人窄小紧实的屁股上。

巴掌扇的杂乱无序，完全是生气发泄和威逼利诱的架势。朱一龙手掌虽然算不太大，可是架不住人有力气。落在人屁股上的巴掌连成一片，臀肉被人揍的乱颤，上一掌带来的疼痛还没得到缓解，落在别处的巴掌就将灼热叠加在一起。加上此时的责打带着火气，白宇挨了不过十几下就开始对着人扯开嗓子撒娇耍赖了，他说话结尾向来习惯带一个拉长的尾音，显得嗓音黏黏糊糊的却又带着少年气，尤其是对着朱一龙的时候。

“哎呀哎呀哎呀，别动不动就动手啊你。好好说还不行？”

撒娇似乎奏效，又好像没什么用。朱一龙虽然停下揍人的动作，却将手掌盖在人开始发烫疼的胀痛的臀上，随时有一言不合就火上浇油的架势。

“好好说，你说吧。”

“我……我说啥啊，那不就看了剧本了，喜欢。问了工作室，说能拍，就接了。”总算从人的暴行中得空休息，只觉得自己身后被人揍的胀痛不已，心里说了一堆脏话，嘴上却老老实实的把自己的想法交代了。

他可能自己不觉得，但是当他认为自己非常有道理，并十分委屈的时候，他会习惯性的嘟嘴，并随着他说话节奏的变化，毛绒绒的小脑袋也会开始左摇右晃。从朱一龙俯视人的角度，白宇面朝下自然看不到他的表情，可是他越看他那个晃来晃去的小脑袋越觉得生气。

白羊座的特点展现的淋漓尽致，脾气上来的时候一发不可收拾。朱一龙上手就扣着白宇的裤腰将人提起来，要往下拽人裤子准备好好收拾收拾这只小狐狸。

一看尊严不保，白宇决定不再坐以待毙，他知道这人可能会生气或者介意。但是没想到他会这么生气，以至于白宇都开始疑惑这人到底为什么生气了。

难道不是因为吃醋自己可能会和其他男演员一起演感情戏？

白宇有了小情绪，并决定发泄自己的小情绪。

“龙哥！你吃醋这么打我么你？”趁着人拽自己裤子的机会白宇可算咸鱼翻身，就着人的力道猛的一个起身，冲着人就扑了过去……

然后双臂交缠在人脖颈，原地起跳，两条纤长的腿就势八抓鱼一样交叉着缠在人腰上紧紧的扒着人不放。

朱一龙没想到这人居然来一招出其不意，被人弄的哭笑不得，想发的脾气也被人抚平。一开始，他还被人折腾的喘着粗气，插着腰不理他忍由着他吊在自己身上。可当这人的发丝在脖颈处轻轻磨蹭，鼻腔中发出耍赖皮的低声轻哼时，还是忍不住叹口气，双臂交叠着托在人大腿根上将人架起来搂在怀里。

“白宇，你害不害臊。”

白宇当然害臊，他虽然总一副老神在在，无所畏惧的样子。可是脸皮其实特别薄，只是怕人总拿这个逗他被人瞧不起，尤其在这个人还是朱一龙作为前提。但他还是搂着人不动，似乎想通过这样解决两个人之间的问题，他扒在人身上还晃晃悠悠的，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕好像自言自语。

“不害臊，跟龙哥还害臊啥。” 

然后两个人都从耳尖红到了脖子，朱一龙其实羞的身上都红了，但是衣服挡着，他也不会自己说这种事。就在原地这么腻歪了一会，两个三十岁左右的男性终于决定用平和稳重的方式解决这个问题。朱一龙将人放下来，不过还是搂在怀里，他手掌轻轻抚上人隔着裤子还有些热度的臀肉揉捏着，白宇把下巴搭在人肩膀上，用下巴上的岁胡茬磨人脖颈肩膀上的软肉报复这人刚刚的暴力行径。

“小白。”朱一龙顿了顿，似乎是在斟酌说辞，最后还是犹豫着问了出来，“你接这个剧，有没有一点原因是为了以后……”

“龙哥。”白宇没让人把话说完，他下巴还搭在人肩头，声音却低沉坚定，没有了刚才玩闹的样子。他知道龙哥剔透聪明，很容易就能窥透他的真心。

无非，是偷偷下了决心，是想长长久久的与他在一起。

那么即使现在接这样的戏可能会惹人非议留下话题，可也会让一少部分人更容易的接受他这样的形象设定。就算以后有那么一天，纸不包火，他自己有什么可畏惧，他只怕会连累这人与自己一同坠入地狱。

 

———————————————


	2. 你若可以，我为何不行

简单的家常菜，青椒炒肉，红烧茄子，番茄蛋花汤。

和坐在餐桌两边默默无言的两个人。

白宇默不作声的吃饭很不像他平时的作风，按他平时，定是边不停手的捡着菜盘子里他喜欢的吃，边跟他龙哥嘴不停的唠家常，顺便给人做的菜进行一点“专业”的点评。

虽说朱一龙有点传统的老旧规矩，比如食不言寝不语之类的。可他还是特别喜欢看他吃饭时候的小样儿，他总爱笑着，眯着眼睛就那么盯着他，看他吃的放不下筷子又不停口的模样。

可他现在他抱着饭碗安静的扒着大米饭，筷子都不曾沾过菜盘子的边儿，像是做着什么无言的抗争，或者是表达着心里的不爽快。

朱一龙哪里能不知道，于是他默默伸手夹了一筷子肉搁到人的饭碗里。本是看上去相安无事的，他不动还好。可帮人夹菜的举动对于白宇就好像是得到了什么鼓励一样，他砰的一声就将自己的饭碗重重的落在桌面上。

“我不吃，夹走。”

他说完就将头偏向另一边，脖子上就像安了弹簧一样别扭着不看人。

朱一龙被人顶撞的有些不悦的皱皱眉，不过也没舍得再多说什么。这人刚挨过自己的一顿巴掌，虽不算太严厉，可坐在椅子上还是有些难耐的乱动着，大概被打得肿起薄薄一层的臀部此时还不应该与硬面的椅子接触。若是平时，他早就把软的东西都铺在屁股底下了，可现在大概是为了冷战给自己撑面子，他就这么挺着坐在椅子上。

朱一龙稍稍敛下神色，刚刚的谈话不欢而散，作为爱人，他实在不该继续再给人摆脸色看了。

“你怎么这么犟？”尽量缓和情绪的冲人笑笑，朱一龙拿勺子帮人在小锅里盛了几勺汤放在人跟前示好。可白宇还是不吃这套，手指向前将汤碗一推，没控制好力道，里面的汤顺着惯性星星点点的洒在桌面上。

见汤洒出来了，白宇眼底闪过一丝慌乱和尴尬，不过还是偏着头不与人说话，独自别扭着。

“白宇。”朱一龙到底还是沉下声音来，他眼睛盯着人看，看他皱起来的眉毛，瞥向一旁的眼神和紧紧抿着的好看的嘴唇。看着人僵硬的身体他就知道，他其实已经很紧张了，可还是执拗的和自己赌气着。

他知道这人在坚持什么，他不知道的，是自己该不该放任他的坚持，或者说，是该不该放任他自己。

“你还想再谈谈是么？”朱一龙双手轻轻握拳搭在自己双膝上坐正了看着坐在自己身旁的人。

白宇闻言扭过头看盯着这人，观察他的态度。可朱一龙脸上没什么表情，看着不像是生气了。可只要他不笑着，白宇就觉得他不开心。白宇心里轻哼一声，不愧是演员，不露声色这种基本功现在也拿来对自己用了。

他把椅子向后跟人拉开了点距离，身子却冲着他坐正，他两条长腿的膝盖微微分开，刚好将朱一龙坐的端正的双膝夹在里面。朱一龙低头对着他带着攻击性的动作挑了挑眉，却也没说什么，抬头看他还想说什么。

“你不同意我接这部戏，是出于同行的角度为我考量，还是爱人的角度，对我的管控？你到底尊不尊重我的想法？”

白宇说话很快，又带着咄咄逼人的气势。此刻拿出采访时快问快答的架势来对自己逼问，一时间他还真有些语塞不知道该说什么。视线在人脸上停留了半天才叹口气，伸手去握人的小手。

“自然尊重。”

见人主动示好，白宇好像吃到了甜头，挥手将人的手甩开不让他握着。朱一龙愣了一下，就乖乖的将自己的手收回去了。

他轻轻叹口气，好像是终于妥协了。“好，我不阻拦你接戏了。不过，我会让婵姐帮我去递交面试意向书的，我要去竞试男二的角色。”

白宇就感觉心头有股火噌的窜起来，烧的他心口滚热。他根本控制不住自己的脾气，双膝一紧就将人的腿夹在自己两腿中。“你不行？你有病吧？”

朱一龙没什么反应，好像是谈论家常一般平和的样子。“我怎么不行？”

“你就因为我去演这部跟我赌气？你至于吗？”

听到人这句话，朱一龙终于展颜笑了笑，可他的笑在白宇看来，却是没什么温度的。

“赌气？你这样说，实在是太不尊重我了。”

白宇被人带着严肃的眼神盯着，不自觉地咽了下口水。不过他还是带着火气的，试图把人平静的状态也一起点燃了。

凭什么自己这么生气了，这人还能跟没事儿人似的。白宇想不然干脆把他激怒了，两个人好好吵上一架，最好能打起来，用男人的方式解决问题。之后说不定就好了，一切问题也就能迎刃而解了。

“我他妈怎么没尊重你？啊，我去接同性恋的你也就去接，我演啥你演啥是这个意思么？你是不放心去盯着我，还是你看不惯我和别人演情侣啊？”

听着说话夹枪带棒的白宇，朱一龙心里也有股火气，可他还是把情绪压下来了。

“同为演员，你既然看清这部片子的价值了，我又有哪里不同了？作为爱人，若是你希望我同意你的选择，我为什么又不行了？”朱一龙字字句句说的清楚明白，可白宇就偏偏不想听懂他在说什么。

一部具有争议的片子，是有双面性的。就像孤注一掷的豪赌一样，不开播永远不知道是福是祸。他将面对的可能是舆论的嘲笑和谩骂，也可能是少部分人的喜欢与理解。他不在乎自己，却更爱惜他的羽毛。他怎么舍得用他去赌呢？

白宇何其聪明，若作为旁观者，他此时真是该起立给人鼓掌了。他对自己恰到好处的拿捏和掌控着，逼自己站在他的角度上去体会他的心情。

他突然就泄气了，不想与人吵了，不想着要打架了，只想安静的靠在他怀里，让他好好的抱着自己。

是他先服软的，他伸手抓住刚刚被自己甩开的手掌轻轻握着，感受着人身上的一点温暖。

“龙哥…”

“冷静了？”朱一龙不动声色，任着白宇握着自己手掌揉捏的动作。

白宇点点头，亮晶晶的眼睛就这么盯着人看着，等着听人继续说。比如允许自己坐到他腿上，或者给自己一个拥抱安慰他受伤的情绪之类的。

可朱一龙只是握着他的手，认认真真的看着他说。

“我决定要去试这部戏了。”

 

——————————


	3. 他眼角泛着的温柔都是为你

白宇知道，他龙哥做的决定一旦确定了，天崩地裂这人大概也是要去做的。

他现在矛盾极了。

若是站在单纯为朱一龙考虑的角度来说，他是绝对不希望龙哥去接这部戏的。争议太大先不说，即使剧本有所改动到可以外播的程度，播出来也是要被人笑的。

像是这种打擦边球讨小部分观众喜欢的题材，即使有所成就，都难登大雅之堂，忙前忙后，可能也折腾不出多小的水花来。若是演的出彩了，顶多一时打个知名度也就罢了；若是搞砸了，白忙不说，面子上也很难过的去，还会被打上卖腐演员的标签，被人当剔牙买单时的笑话来讲。

可私心来说，白宇是希望龙哥来接的。第二个男主从选角分析来看非常符合他的形象，何况里面大篇幅的暧昧关系，他读剧本的时候就难免带入朱一龙的形象了，若是真的一起演了，两人气场相融，效果肯定只会更好。

何况，他一开始就是抱着为以后一万种的万一铺路的心思来接的，若是和龙哥一起，是不是会更有效呢…

他现在脑子乱糟糟的，没办法深究细想。他觉得他没资格，也不该去随意决定朱一龙的想法，一步棋一旦走错，他无法替他去承担满盘皆输的惨淡结果。

白宇觉得，他不配在这种大事上为他做选择，也不该因为自己改变他既定的完美人生。

“我不知道你该不该接……”犹犹豫豫的，白宇还是说出了自己的想法。

朱一龙眯着眼睛看着安静坐在那的白宇半晌，才将手掌轻轻放在他腿上。掌心的温暖让白宇不由得抬头看向面前的人。

“我决定了，我们一起。”朱一龙笑起来的时候，颧骨向上，把眼睛挤的弯弯的，显得格外的温柔。

 

白宇爱极了他笑起来的样子，尤其现在，他把一切胡思乱想和过度担心都抛到脑后去了，他眼眸本就生的好看极了，带着笑的时候更是弯起勾人心神的弧度，就连眼尾的褶皱都像一把小吊钩。

他最爱他眼尾的余波，泛着的全是对他的温柔。

他就这样抬起屁股身子前倾的凑过去亲他。

白宇两只手按在人大腿上，熟悉的感觉让他突然想起第一次见人时的有意跌倒。他好像也是这样按在人腿上，手指在人身上轻轻抓挠。他现在身上的味道还是一样的好闻，就想当时勾了自己魂的味道一样。

朱一龙安静的坐在椅子上，笑意盈盈的看着人凑过来偏头亲吻自己。他的小狐狸眯着眼，歪着小脑袋，柔软如果冻般的嘴唇就这样贴在自己唇上。他温热的呼吸打在自己鼻尖，只要稍稍垂眼就能看见面前人好看又诱人的模样。他忘了之前自己翻看人过往资料的时候在那个视频采访里看到了，这小家伙脸红害羞着，却炫耀着自己的吻技。

突然想到他的小狐狸也曾用小爪子揽别人的腰亲吻过他人，朱一龙就有点坐不住了。他伸手紧紧扣住白宇的后脖颈将人扣住，舌头就带着侵略性的钻进了人温热的口腔。

扫过人每一颗牙齿，搅拌着人灵巧的舌头发出黏腻的水声，柔软的唇瓣在人嘴上碾压磨蹭着，鼻腔间满满的都是人温热的气息，让人情迷意乱。

长时间的亲吻虽然情动又甜蜜，可白宇翘着身子的姿势慢慢就有点不舒服了。他向后躲了一下头。

气息急促暧昧的，白宇压着嗓子喊了句腰疼。

朱一龙显然并没有打算就这么放开他，他一把抓住人的胳膊将人向前一带让人站起来，顺势拽着人将人按在自己腿上坐着，拦着人的腰仰头盯着他看。

“哥哥，你干啥？”白宇踉踉跄跄的被人按在腿上坐着，两条长腿分开着跨在人两边。姿势亲近又暧昧，低下头就是人清晰放大的俊脸，被那双柔情似水的眼睛盯着就不自觉的面红心跳起来。

朱一龙就是冲人眯着眼睛笑笑，他上扬的嘴角看上去心情很好，可又不说话。这幅样子惹的白宇低下头用自己的鼻尖去跟人的鼻尖磨蹭。

两个人就这样抱着赖了半晌，似乎是缓解了刚刚讨论工作时严肃紧绷的气氛。谁都没出声，就这样耳鬓厮磨着，感受着空气中两人气息交缠的味道，静谧的，安逸的，就像他们一直希望的静好人生。

白宇搂着人长长的舒了一口气，就龇着一口小白牙开始嘿嘿嘿的笑起来，朱一龙听着他的笑就觉得这人肯定又在想一些没头没脑的东西了。

伸手在人坐在腿上的臀侧拍拍，“想什么呢？”

“没想啥啊。”下意识的就嬉皮笑脸的跟人顶了句嘴，可又是个实在憋不住话的人，搂着人的脖颈就开始吐露出内心真实的想法来，倒豆子似的。  
“我在想，到时候拍戏得多有趣啊，公费恋爱三个多月哈哈，整天都呆在一起。你不开心么？你说，我们是该装不熟呢，还是兄友弟恭呢？”

听人说到这了，朱一龙倒是勾勾嘴角笑笑，笑意却很快就敛了。伸手拍拍人侧臀示意他从腿上下去。  
不明就里，白宇片腿从人身上站起来挠挠脑袋。就见朱一龙伸手抓着他的胳膊往客厅走，停在他刚刚挨过揍的那个沙发边上。

白宇突然有种很不好的感觉，偷偷咽口水看着人似笑非笑的样子，背上开始竖起汗毛来了。

果然，就见朱一龙声音非常温和的冲人说。“裤子褪了，扶手上撑着。”

听到人的指令，白宇手指下意识的曲起来抓了抓裤边，手指在上面磨来磨去的。他冲着人卡巴卡巴眼睛，不知道这人是怎么从刚刚的温情中突然抽离然后决定揍自己一顿的。难道不该是两个人去大被同眠，做一些更让人愉快的肢体交流么。

朱一龙没让他墨迹多久，伸手捏了捏他没多少肉的手臂。“说话没听见么？”

“听见了，但是不知道为啥啊？”  
“那就趴着想。”

见装傻没用，拖延时间也无效，白宇总算是认命的双手撑在沙发扶手上，双腿稍稍分开一些，作出认错态度非常良好的标准挨打姿势来。乖乖撑好之后还不忘回头瞅瞅，冲着人撅撅嘴。

“龙哥手下留情啊，我很脆弱的。”

朱一龙被人不太正经的样子气的勾勾嘴角，也不惯着他，上去就给人小屁股上扇了一个大巴掌。白宇身子都被人带的向上拱了一下，随后就是发麻的疼痛蔓延在身后。感觉到这人好像是真带着气的，白宇也不敢混不正经了，赶紧转回头去乖乖趴好，牙齿在下嘴唇上咬来咬去的。

知道这人挨打的时候虽然乖但是脸皮薄，朱一龙也不过分臊他，手绕到人身下去轻巧的就把人的运动裤的抽绳解了，拽着人的裤腰向下一扯，松松垮垮的短裤就顺着人纤长的双腿滑下去堆在人脚边了，内裤倒是卡在人大腿上，看上去着实十分色情。

他此刻却没有心思去想别的，伸手在人还泛着些红的臀瓣上比划了一下，却又握了握拳没动作了。  
本来安安静静的咬着嘴巴打算乖乖忍痛等人消气呢，却见人扒了自己裤子就这么晾着也没什么动静了，温热的皮肤接触着冷空气又加上害羞，白宇脸上也有些挂不住，出声喊了一句。

“龙哥？”

回答他的，是落在臀上清脆的两巴掌，一左一右均匀的打上来，白宇就那么点肉的臀峰上下颤悠了两下，就被染上了淡淡的颜色。

“白宇，你为什么不想让我接这部戏？”揍完这两下，朱一龙也就不打了，只是上手轻轻在人臀上揉捏着。如果不考虑现在这危险的情况，白宇会觉得这只是一场平常的家常聊天一样。

“就觉得不一定会有好结果，万一有风险呢？”倒是老老实实避重就轻的回答了，可话音刚落就听到人细细索索抽皮带的声音在耳边响起来，他赶紧偏头去看，就见朱一龙扯下自己裤子上的皮带，把皮带扣握在手心里，随即臀上一凉。厚重的皮革贴在光裸的皮肤上，带起一片片战战兢兢的小疙瘩。

还来不及出声说点什么，身后的凶器就短暂的离开了。随即，厚重火热的疼痛就落在自己皮肤上，男人带着惩戒意味的责打是十分厚重又严厉的，抽在赤裸的肌肤上带着汹涌袭来的疼。层层叠加的火热痛楚并没有停歇，上一条被抽打出的印子还没来得及泛红，下一道责打就盖上来了。

白宇被人沉默又严肃的责打弄的有些怕了，无法控制的晃着腰想要逃开身后的斥责疼痛。

却被男人一把按住腰部向下一压，泛着红肿的屁股就可怜巴巴的向上翘起来被人压制住。刚刚的责打均匀的给人臀上上了一层正红，因为疼痛而颤颤悠悠的，此时看着可怜极了。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter ID 尼莫 小狐狸头像的那只，点关注不迷路
> 
> 下章不知道有啥预警  
> 发展快，文笔稀碎预警，话废话密预警  
> 没有感情过度，心理描写像老太太的裹脚布
> 
>  
> 
> 🌟希望我不是一个人在舞，孤独患者渴望回应，就算不评论交流，也渴望收到回应🌟


End file.
